User talk:Imasolmyr
Hi! --imasolmyr 07:49, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Categories Please don't make major changes to the category system without first starting a discussion. Wikis work by consensus, so you need to convince other contributors that the system needs to be changed before rearranging the wiki. Narve (talk) 15:33, September 19, 2016 (UTC) : Hey Narve! I definitely agree with you that contributors to community projects need to work by consensus! Most of the things you changed in those articles/categories weren't things I had actually touched and I actually agree with most of what you changed. So it appears to me there isn't much we disagree on. For those few things that maybe we don't quite see eye to eye on, I'll write down my reasoning here and hopefully we can have a good friendly discussion about it :) : --imasolmyr 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :: As I feel the changes I've proposed below are not particularly drastic and I'm optimistic that you'll be receptive to the changes I've outlined, I've gone ahead and implemented the proposed changes. If any of the changes do not seem quite right to you, please share your reasons here. :: --imasolmyr 21:56, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::: First of all, I told you to start a discussion BEFORE rearranging the wiki. As such, it would be better if you'd waited until you'd gotten a proper discussion going before changing categories again. Secondly, just because you don't know why a category exists doesn't mean it isn't needed. That's why you're supposed to have a discussion first. Thirdly, your talk page is not a good place for a discussion like this - that's why we have a forum. Narve (talk) 04:38, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't know about the forum. However I agree with all the changes you've made today so it seems I was right in that you were receptive when presented with reason. Like I said above, I didn't think the changes I made today were really all that drastic. As for the Hero Classes category I never implied that I didn't believe that I knew why it exists. I simply stated that any reason for its creation was a poor reason. I don't feel like there is anything more we need to discuss at the moment so we can probably hold off on the whole forum discussion thing. Thanks for contributing! :) :::: --imasolmyr 04:55, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::: You're assuming that just because your category changes haven't been reverted, that means people agreed with them. It COULD mean that, or it could mean that they just haven't been reverted YET. You're assuming consensus instead of starting a discussion. ::::: And I wasn't just referring to the Hero Classes category. What about the magic school categories, the images category in Heroes III Images, the Resource icon templates category in Heroes III resource icon templates, the Heroes icon templates template in Heroes III icon templates. Why did you remove those? ::::: If you agree with all the changes I made today, including restoring the "The Humanists" page, why in the world did you mark it for deletion? Also, when marking a page for deletion, don't delete the content - just add the deletion tag, and let the deletion discussion play out with the page in its original form. ::::: "I was right in that you were receptive when presented with reason" - but you haven't presented me with reason and started a discussion, you left a few comments on your own talk page and barged ahead on your spree. ::::: "Like I said above, I didn't think the changes I made today were really all that drastic." I had already told you to slow down and discuss. That should have been a small hint that you weren't going about it the right way. When an admin, or another experienced editor, gives you a piece of friendly polite advice, the wisest course of action is to listen. ::::: You're going to have to start respecting the concepts of discussion and consensus if you want to continue editing here. I'm not impressed with your conduct so far. Narve (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I marked the humanists for deletion because I put the entire article in the history of antagarich. Did I move the humanists to the lore category? No. That was you. That is the change that I was referring to that I agree with. I have tried to be as reasonable as possible but you have been unwilling to explain anything of value. The only thing that I see you writing is for some reason you want to convince me to not use the 'discussion' tab for discussing things. You're not impressed with my conduct? Ha! I've explained all my actions clear enough for a ten year old. If you really dislike my changes, please go and ACTUALLY revert them instead of making insignificant changes. I don't think I even care anymore. Asking you for explanations only results in being scolded and being told to use your little 'forum'. :::::: --imasolmyr 21:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Category: Magic Schools In Heroes III, magic schools is really just a term, which is why I created Heroes III magic schools and put it in Category:Heroes III terms. The magic schools are really just 4 of the 28 secondary skills. You could argue that those 4 skills aren't actually the magic schools, but rather separate skills which only enhance the hero's ability with a certain school of magic. This argument however gives the term magic schools even less importance as they are no longer part of the secondary skills. As such, I believe that magic schools, being such a small part of Heroes III, does not need its own category in the root of Category:Heroes III. Instead, we should put all the magic-and-spell-related subjects into a single category and call it Category: Heroes III magic. --imasolmyr 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Category: Hero Classes The only reason that makes sense to me as to why this category even exists would be to attempt to provide a way for players to compare the changes in the class system throughout the series. With this in mind, the only way this category helps is to provide easy access to click through each hero class in each game, reading them one at a time. A better way would be be to make this category an article, or a collection of articles that compare and contrast the similarities and differences of the class system throughout the series. --imasolmyr 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Category: Heavenly Forge You're completely right! This is not a mod. However, it is only accessible by modding the game. Also, as it is not a main part (or really any part) of the official Heroes III game I see no reason why it should be one of the main categories visible in the root category for Heroes III. VCMI is also not a mod, but very much an external project from the official game. I think we should put everything that is unofficial, external, inaccessible or otherwise not part of the official game in this new category: Category: Unofficial Heroes III material. --imasolmyr 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Category: Heroes III images and templates I would prefer to keep all wiki related material separate from actual game-related material. If you do not share this opinion, and really want to put all of the Heroes III images and templates into the main Heroes III category, I propose we put them all in Category: Heroes III contributor resources. --imasolmyr 21:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) __notoc__